For large organizations with hundreds or thousands of computers, network switches, mobile devices, and so on, configuring each device individually to operate securely on the organization network is inefficient and burdensome on the IT staff of the organization. Zero touch bootstrap is a procedure by which new devices are configured to operate on an organization's computer network automatically. In general, and as used herein, bootstrapping refers to processes which a computing device conducts automatically upon power up or reset of the device. There are two IETF working groups that define secure zero touch bootstrap solutions for any type of device. One is ANIMA (Autonomic Networking Integrated Model and Approach) and the other is NETCONF (Network Configuration Protocol). In both systems, a new device is referred to as a “pledge”. The pledge is secured by a cryptographic object called a voucher. The voucher contains data such as, but not limited to, a pledge ID, a customer Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) certificate, and a signature of the vendor PKI certificate. ANIMA defines an end-to-end protocol from vendor server to customer server and finally to the pledge. However, ANIMA requires interaction between the organization desiring to configure the device and the device vendor's server, which can be an operational challenge, for example, because of the network connectivity required. NETCONF only specifies a protocol from the customer's server to the pledge. To date, vouchers have been delivered via Universal Serial Bus (USB) stick, or the like, but this is problematic. The USB stick must be delivered together with, or be matched up with, the correct device.